


Somethings Are Better Left Alone

by alldolledup15



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Boarding School, Humanstuck, Multi, The trolls are ghost, Underage Drinking, Underage Smoking, ghost - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-28
Updated: 2014-04-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 02:16:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1370206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alldolledup15/pseuds/alldolledup15
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternia Boarding School has secrets better left alone, but after poking around in the abandoned dorms, John and his friends learn the hard way that when you kick a hornet's nest you better be prepared for the sting.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

You really try hard not to cheer, but you end up doing it anyways. You jump up and down like a child who found out they were ditching school and heading to Disneyland. You hug your father and he hugs you back, you get a good whiff of his cologne and tobacco he likes to smoke in his pipe. You accidently drop his hat, your aunt, Jane picks it up. Now you remember why you tried _not_ to cheer. Which you failed doing.

Your name is John Egbert, your are sixteen years old, and right now you were the biggest douchebag in the world. You live in a small boring town in Washington, you go to a school where everyone knows each other. You hate _everything_ about this town, the only good thing is probably your dad's bakery. You spend most of the time you didn't waste in school there, you usually just mess around with your computer, you're interested in coding but you aren't very good at it.

You have a older brother named Jake and a older sister named Jade. Also your aunt Jane started living with you after Nana died. All of you live in a large apartment above the bakery, the air always has this faint smell of baked goods. Jake and Jane are both eighteen while Jade is seventeen. Both Jake and Jade are in the gifted program, Jake is writing god and Jade is basically the next Albert Einstein. Jane and you are both in the regular classes, sadly you don't have any classes together, your break period are even on different periods. Thank god you have friends you have know since kindergarten or else you might have gone stir crazy.

Two months ago your school got a notification that a new Boarding school in England was allowing four students from their school to transfer to the new school. To apply to the school a student needed to write an essay on how their education improve by going overseas. Everyone knew that Jake and Jade were definitely going to be enrolled, so that meant that only two more student had a chance to get in. When you think back to when you were writing your essay you remember how hard you tried, because not only was it a chance to leave this town but as Jake always put it 'It's going to be the grandest adventure we're going to remember when we're old coots.' You also listened to Jake's three hour lecture on the 'principles of writing' and faced his surprisingly harsh criticism when he proofed read it.

Jane struggled. She has a hard time in English she was better at math and a wonderful baker just like your dad. Unlike you, Jake and Jade reacted in a calm manner. You now feel really guilty.

"Here," She said as she place his hat back on his head. "I guess it my turn..." She grabbed the letter opener and tore it. Once she opened it she read out loud "Dear Miss Crocker and the parents/legal guardian of Crocker, Jane we are happy to have you as our n-new s-student!" Jane seemed like she was going to faint, lucky for us Jake made sure that she didn't fall over. "Golly! I didn't think I would get in!"

"Yay! We're all going together! Can you believe this dad!" Jade beamed. Dad rounded us together and gave us all a hug. I knew he was proud of us.

"Let's go to the mall to buy new luggage for my successful children!"

* * *

One day before the first day of school

* * *

"Jake! Have you seen my socket wrench?"

"Sorry Jade, can't say I have." Jake replied. In to his suitcase he packed several books, his weird plastic skull, and enough sweater vest to shoot a Macy's catalog magazines.  Jade's suitcase had different types of tools and screws piled up, Jane, who is most rational out of us, packed warm clothes for England's cold weather as well as a cook book for England's cuisine, last night you guy had scones and English morning tea. You decide to take Jane's advice and pack more of your thicker winter clothing than your lighter clothing. You also brought your tooth brush, your I-pod, your camera, and your favorite movies.

You hope that your new roommate likes movies as well, especially the classics. You wonder if your roommate is another transfer student from America, maybe they're from someplace else, or they might just be locals. You pick up the pamphlet the school gave you a while ago, the dorms are newly built and decorated. Apparently there was a fire in 50's due to a forest fire near by but was soon reopened by the janitor, who you guess is now the principal? You're not very sure.

* * *

At the airport

* * *

 

  All of crammed inside Jake's car, you couldn't use your fathers van since it broke down. You were practically sitting on Jane's lap, god you hated this so much. When you finally get to the airport you get mixed feelings, you want to go some where new but at the same time you weren't ready to leave everything you have ever known. Your father has the proudest look on his face, "Kids, I have something for you." he took four large present bags out of the car's trunk. He handed one to Jade, Jake, Jane and you, inside the bag is brand new laptops. "I don't want to hear any excuses on why you can't send me an email when you got a laptop right in front of you."

You hugged your father first, then Jade, after that it was Jane, and last one was Jake who was tearing up. Everyone was tearing up, you were no exception. Your father then kisses everyone on their forehead, wishes them good luck, and then gives them their plane ticket. You look at your plane ticket. Shit, You weren't sitting anywhere near your family members.

You take a seat, next to you was a tall elegant woman sporting a large white coat and a fuzzy pink scarf. You look in front of you, Jane and Jade were sitting together while Jake was sitting with a tan blond guy with weird shades. It seems that Jake has started a conversation with him, it seem that the stranger was actually enjoying talking to Jake. The lady sitting next to you starts waving frantically, you see that the woman sitting next you to has caught the attention of a short and sort of plump blond girl. "Ohh! Ross, I mean Rose! You're sittin' in front of momma!" The lady slurred.

She took a seat in front the lady, you guess the woman sitting next to you was her mother? You aren't very sure, she doesn't look old enough. Once this Rose girl sits in front you get a closer look at her, her hair is straighter and lighter than her mothers honey blond hair, in fact it almost looked white. That could not be natural, could it? Rose also has pale skin with a couple of light freckles scattered across her face. She is extremely cute.

"Ayyyye, young man, you don' think I kno what you're doin'?" The lady asked "I see you given my broad the eye, Rose did you see him give you the eye?"

Rose turned around and says "I apologize for my disruptive mother, as you can tell you she is quite intoxicated. Also I feel the need to inform you that you seem to have an erection." You never felt so embarrassed, you immediately cross your legs and apologize. Wow, it's only been three minute since you left the view of your father and this is the first thing you do.

You're about to apologize a thousand times more when she says "Gotcha," she lost you there "I sorry if I distrusted your mediocre flight on this average day, but I couldn't help the temptation, you seem so nervous." You didn't know what to say, you noticed that her mother seems to have passed out and was currently sleep and drooling. Attractive. She is currently nuzzling her head on your scrawny shoulders. You could smell the strong alcohol.

"Wait? Are you saying that was prank?"

"Er, yes?" she replied. 

"That was brilliant." you love pranks, you don't care if you're the one pulling it or someone else, you just love them as long as they're not completly messed up like some bullshit fake proposal or suicide attempt. A good prankster knew what was appropriate and what wasn't. Rose's joke was actually kind of funny, embarrassing but funny, plus you sort of deserve it for staring for so long. You laughed and she laughed with you. 

"I don't know if I introduced myself," she said "My name is Rose, Rose Lalonde. What's yours?"

"John Egbert. It's nice to meet you, Rose." You replied.

"The pleasure is all mine." She says, her mother snores a bit and the wipes her drool on you're sleeve. Rose chuckles a little bit. "Sorry, mother dearest thought it would be fine to buy a bottle from a nearest liquor store before we left. I don't mean to be intrusive, but where are heading?"  

"Oh. Well you see I'm enrolled in this boarding scho-"

"Do you mean Alternia Boarding School?" Rose interrupted.  You wondered how she knew what was in you're head, was she psychic? Then you remember that you had the brochure in you're hand. You nodded your head. "Good, because I'm going there to and it will be a relief to become friends with someone who wasn't related to me."

"Related?"

"My sister and half brother will be going with me as well."

"Wow! My brother, sister, and aunt are going to school with me too!" You said. You wondered what her siblings look like. You hope you'll get along with them as well, you also want to get to know Rose better.    

"Tell me more about yourself John." you end up speaking with for a good three hours, you spoke about your family and you're father's bakery. It turns out she's interested in writing like Jake, she's bisexual, from a really famous family apparently her mother is a famous scientist and her father... well he's a porn star/sex toy maker. You decided not to dwell on that. Then you started to doze off and feel asleep. 

You sleep for an hour and a half, when you wake up Rose is sleeping, her mother is wide awake and typing on her laptop. You read some comics and eat gross airport food.

When you land you get you luggage and you see Rose leave the plane but before she did she waved at you and winked. You blush, this was going to be an interesting school year. That's for sure.

   

 

   


	2. Dreams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jade's dream are getting weird.

Your name is Jade Harley, you just came back from school and you're exhausted. It's about time you take a very well deserved nap, after all you did an all nighter last night to finish your history essay. You go upstairs and climb in to the attic, it's your favorite place to have your naps since:  

           A) No one will bother you.

           B) You built a blanket and pillow fort up there. 

           C) John and Jake have yet to discover your secret hideout it meaning your fort is probably not going to be destroyed unlike your fifth grade science project.

           D) Here's the best reason, it has yet to reek of your father's sugary delights. 

You jump in to your fort and snuggle with one of your stuffed animals and fall asleep.

* * *

_You wake up again, but in a different room... This wasn't the attic nor was it yours anybody else's room. You smell smoke, it's very faint. It must be from downstairs! Oh no! Everybody else is probably downstairs! You run downstairs to see  if anybody was there, and you see a young woman with short brown hair and tan skin run in to the room, she looks frantic... Well duh, the room is filled smoke. Why was she in your house, and why was it on fire?_

_You see another girl with long black hair trying to pull her out of the room, she is accompanied by another girl and two boys. "Come on Kanaya, we gotta get out. This isn't the time to go all crazy." She yelled._

_"Vriska, you don't understand! I have to find it."  The frantic girl cried._

_One of the boys accompanying the girl ran upstairs, while the other ran towards _you. "Fef, this isn't the fuckin time to grow roots. MOVE!"__

_"Who are you?" You exclaimed "Why are you in my house?"_

_The boy has red hair and a blonde streak, you notice that he's in his pajamas. Everyone is, even you. You don't remember changing and you don't remember owning this pink night gown. The boy who went upstairs ran downstairs with a small girl in his arms. "Eridan, what are you still doing here get out!"_

_"Hold up Equ, I need to get Feferi out 'a here. She's turned in to a loon!"_

_"Who's Feferi?"_

_The small girl in the bigger guy's arm asked "Feferi are mew okay?" Was that... An animal pun?_

_"Stop calling me that. My name isn't Feferi, it's Jade Harley. And I demand to know what you're doing in my house." you said "Where's my brothers? My dad? My aunt?"_

_They all give you the strangest look. "Look here Fef, if you haven't already noticed the dorm is on fuckin' fire. This isn't the time to go all kookie."_

_Another boy run by and yells "Are you all fucking insane? The house is on fire and you guys are standing around like shit for brain sheep _that's going to the slaughter house, you imbeciles!"_  _

_"We know the house's 'a fire Kar, Fef's lost her marbles." the red haired boy replied._

_"Well shit, I always knew that sunny mc gleeful over here would fucking lose it, but now of all times... Just carry her already pansy ass." The red hair boy pick you up and places you over his shoulders. You start spazzing out and kick franticly._

_"OWW! Fuck! Fef stop it we're tryin' to keep you from turnin' in to a krisp."_

_"Stoooooooop! You creeps, I don't want go with you guys."  they all ignore you and head out you notice that the frantic girl was knocked out and  two girl were trying to support her. One of them was the long haired girl and another is a girl with auburn hair. Beside them was a boy with light brown hair and a girl with messy brown hair, unlike the others her pajamas were burned, and they're holding hands._

_"Ed, I know that your desperate and all, but don't you think lifting FF up ith to much?" the boy said, he had a lisp but was still understandable._

_"Har har, hilarious, we are all about to die 'an your makin' jokes." He replied._

_"Shut up. All of you. I'm trying to think, all the exits all closed. It would help if you all took you head out of your assholes and use your fucking brains for once, you apes."_

_"Karkat, in the kitchen there is the basement and tunnel leading out." said the girl in the burned pajamas._

_"Aradia, if I wasn't 97% percent sure you're a necrophiliac, then I would hug you."_

_Everyone head down to what seems to be the kitchen, Aradia lead Karkat to small door under the counter. "Quick everyone get in." She said._

_"Wait, where's Gamzee and Tavros?" said the small girl who is no longer in the taller and wider man's arms._

_"Shit, I fucking forgot. Everyone else get in to the tunnel. We'll follow."_

_"May I give my support?" ask the tall man._

_"Are you sure Equius?" asked the small girl._

_"Certain."_

_"You can't be serious Equ."_

_"I am positive, my strength can be in use."_

_"Umm... Just be careful. I don't want to tell your brother you're dead an' stuff."_

_"I will, Eridan and Nepeta I will join you soon."_

_"Bye Equius, be carefur, okay?"_

_"Don't worry, remember I am strong." And with that he left along with Karkat._

_Eridan than makes sure you get in the tunnel even when you struggle, and went after anybody else. "Go on, I'm goin' to wait."_

_"Don't be stupid Ed."_

_"Eridan, Sollux is right. Plus you got hit on the head, it's better to leave know and get it treated sooner." Aradia said._

_"I'm 'a not leaving."_

_"Let go! Kanaya's knocked out, and if Eridan wants to be stupid  well that's not my problem."_

_"Fine, be caref--"_

_"Wait, I want to wait fur Equius too." The small girl got out of the tunnel as well._

_"There is no use fighting them let go!"  Yelled Vriska._

_Then the building collapsed..._

* * *

You wake up in a cold sweat, you look around and you're in the attic with your stuffed animals scattered around and your fort in ruins. What was that supposed to mean? You have a strange feeling when you see in your hand is the brochure to the boarding school you're going to tomorrow.

 

 

 

   

               

 


	3. Compelling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There is something compelling about this boy...

Your name is Rose Lalonde, and your plane to England just landed. You feel extremely groggy and are probably experiencing jet lag. At first you thought this flight was going to be like all of the other ones, with you playing Sudoku and knitting another sweater for Jasper, this one was different you met a boy. His name is John, he's much taller than you, thin, and large front teeth. He also has dark messy hair and nicest blue eyes you've ever seen. You spoke with almost the whole flight, and you enjoyed every moment of it.

Luckily for you, John's also going to the same school as you, he will be a great friend... or maybe even more? No, he probably won't see you as anything more than a friend. But that's alright, it will be fun being friends with someone you weren't related to. You and your siblings are very close, you've always been friends with your brothers and sister. The oldest is Dirk, who is almost 19 while your sister Roxy just turned 18. Your brother Dave is 16 and one year older than you, but you two are actually in the same grade since you skipped a grade.

Dirk seems to be enjoying the person who he is sitting next to, the young man seems to be a bit younger than him and wears large frames. Once the air attendant informs that it's alright to exit the plane, you get up from your seat and grab your bags, your mother already has hers, and Dirk is already leaving the plane. You decide to catch up with him, but before you leave you wave good bye to John and wink. You know that you told yourself that the two probably aren't going to be more than friends but it doesn't hurt to try.

Once you catch up with dirk the both of you go to the food court to go get a bite to eat. it was a bit hard to walk, you're a bit jet lagged and running after Dirk didn't help your case. You sit at one of the booths.

"Hey Rose, what are you going to order?" He asks. You look at the menu, and to be honest the food at the food court seemed just as appealing as the food in the airplanes.

"An iced-tea and a burger would be refreshing." You reply.

"Alright, so how about we buy two large drinks, two burgers, and one order of large fries that we could spilt."

"That sounds fine." Dirk go to order while you stay at the booth, you hear Dirks ringtone play, you fish out his phone to see who it is.

\--tipsyGnostalgic[TG] began pestering timaeusTestified [TT] at 10:46

TG: hey di stri

TG: hey diiiiiiiiirrrrrkkk

TG: come on dirk this actually serious 

\--timaeusTestified [TT] turned in to tentacleTherapist [TT] **\--**

TT: Hello Roxy, what seems to be the problem now?

TG: hey rose 

TG: u kno how me davey were supposed to go to france then meet up with u guys @ england

TT: Yes, and?

TG: well me and dave accidently ended up in miami

TT: Roxy, stay online, I am going to have a quick conversation with a bothersome child.

TG: i kno who ur talking abot ;)

You have a faint idea on how the tickets to England got mixed up for plane tickets for Miami. It was Dave of course.

\--tentacleTherapist [TT] began pestering turntechGodhead [TG] at 11:26--

TT: Hello brother dearest, how's Miami? 

TG: shit who told you

TT: Where the information comes from is not as important as what you do with it.

TG: uh huh so rox told you

TT: Bingo.

TG: i never thought she would narc on me

TT: I am honestly glad she did, what where you thinking?

TG: i was thinking shit i bet bro is missing me and im pretty fucking sure the only reason he still in miami is cuz he just thawed his ass out and doesnt want to freeze it again in new york.

TT: Dave we have a wonderful opportunity to continue our studies aboard, you can't mess this up.

TG: what the fuck rose you didnt even want to go to this school what changed

TT: Nothing, I don't know what you're talking about. 

TG: it was your fault we got kicked out of our old school

TT: What would you have done in my situation? Huh? I honestly didn't know what to do, so I did what I thought was right.

TG: im sorry rose

TG: i didnt mean to bring it back

TT: It's alright. I just get nervous and angered when we speak of it

TG: you should be

TG: dont worry we are fucking far away from that creep

TT: I know.

"Rose, why do you have my phone?" Dirk returned with a tray filled with food with mother with him sending messages on her phone.

"Roxy pestered you and..."

"They're stuck in Miami, I know" Mother said.

"What?" Dirk said as he slammed the tray spilling most of the food. "When did this happen? Weren't they supposed to go France and meet us at the next airport?"

"They were, but Dave thought it was a good idea to visit Bro." Replied Mother "Bro just sent me a text a few minutes ago."

"Well, what do we do now?" you asked.

"I already called Bro who is going to book the fastest flight to England as he can, in the mean while we are going to enroll you in Alternia." Both Dirk and you nod. This was different then you expected.

 

 

 


End file.
